Classified
|minions = |enemies = Professor Whiskers, Bandits, Fangtooth (formerly), Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Tea, protecting others, justice, tech, his family, his friendship with Matthew, fixing broken things, flying, listening to music|dislikes = Losing a family member, embarrassment, fighting with Matthew or Fangtooth, injustice, being made fun of|powers = Various martial art skills Agility Flexibility|weapons = Claws|fate = Comes to peace with himself and continues to protect the world with help from Matthew|quote = "I am the head of the North Winds. You listen to me!" "Don't worry, I know that we won't be able to safe ourselves, but you will, just have faith."}} '''Classified '''is the head of a high-tech spy agency known as the North Winds and the deuteragonist of the feature film, the North Wooten and in the Black Lion franchise. After the death of his brother, Classified began to tirelessly search for the man who murdered him. Following the years of his brother's death, Classified has become bitter and arrogant, hoping to make a friend who understands what it's like to go through the loss of a family member. This wasn't until Classified formed a brother-like friendship with the genius inventor, Matthew. Background Classified was born in Wolf City and lived with his extended family who were all workers at the high-tech spy agency, known as the North Winds. The Wolf patriach and matriach were the owners of the company. The eldest child of the owners will inherit the business once their parents passes away or decides to retire. Classified was planning on inheriting the business once his father retires. In Classified's late teens, he was introduced to his baby brother. However, Classified disliked the pup, seeing that he'll be nothing but trouble. The wolves had a distance relationship until the young wolf grew into a teenager and began to become interested in the North Wind technology. When Classified becomes the CEO, he'll be his technological assistant. One day, Classified had to stop a bank robbery in London. However, the robbers were well-armed and Classified miserably failed to apprehend the robbers. While he was in his room, his younger brother came to his aid. Seeing his brother's high technological intellect, Classified admits that he misjudged his brother and decided to let him join on his missions. With Classified's brother creating brand new North Wind technology, the wolves' missions were a success and they began to form a brotherly bond that lasted when they became adults. During their missions, Classified rescued and befriend three Arctic animals named Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse. With their talents, they formed a team who were successful on their missions. The team's friendship grew stronger every year. Once he reached the age of twenty-three, he became the official CEO of the North Winds. Like his ancestors, Classified plans to help more people with the help from his brother's technology. In the present day, Classified and the team were dealing an escaped French convict. Classified and his brother cornered the criminal in a dark alley and made an effort to arrest him. However, the French criminal pulled a lever which opened a trap door which Classified's brother was standing on. He fell into a water tank with piranhas where he drowned while he was being bitten. Classified failed to rescue his brother and arrest the criminal (who disappeared somewhere in France). The doctors failed to save Classified's brother. After the funeral, Classified vowed to find whoever killed his brother and bring him to justice. Official Description ''Classified is his brother's best friend, the CEO of the North Winds and a member of the Wolf Family. Gaspard meets Classified and the two immediately become rivals. '' Personality Classified is introduced as a stubborn and tough agent who never breaks a promise that he makes to a family member or best friend. However, those promises can turn Classified from a kind and gentle individual into an arrogant and selfish wolf. The death of his brother caused to be extremely wrathful and furious. Under all of that he holds a lot of sadness and fear, especially realizing that he has to live without his brother's love and support for the rest of his life. After his brother's death, Classified promised to look after his family and the North Winds, make sure they don't fall victim to whomever killed his brother. In the North Wooten, Classified's relationship with Matthew was similar to his early relationship with his younger brother. His interaction towards his younger brother was simply disdainful and aloof. His interaction with Matthew was simply filled with bitter hatred and jealousy. In the beginning and middle of the film, Classified saw that his teammates began to appreciated Matthew more than they appreciate him. Upon knowing that, Classified instantly became Matthew's rival. He enjoyed teasing and upsetting the young genius and showed no remorse in mentioning the genius' deceased father in vain. Angered with Classified's rude nature, the gang convinced him to talk to Matthew. While taking with the young genius, Classified revealed his scarring backstory and once he finished telling his story, Matthew revealed his scarring backstory. Upon learning about Matthew's past, he realized that he and Matthew aren't really that different. The two reconcile and then work together to defeat Whiskers and save the kids. Classified and Matthew are shown to be very similar in personality. They are both teenagers with dreams of using their technology to help the world. They went through the lost of a loving relative. Finally, they have rescued, supported and given homes to those who lost them. In the cartoon series, Classified is shown to be more relaxed and laid-back and is easy to approach and socialize with as he's finally come to peace with himself. He continues to support Matthew and happily assists him on his adventures. There are few times throughout the franchise where the two argue with each other but it's because the two holds a strong dignity and loyalty to their families. Luckily, they always manage to reconcile with each other at the end of the episode. Physical appearance Classified is a grey slender wolf just like his brother. He wears a secret agent watch and a grey utility belt. He has green eyes. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Classified is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Classified's extensive training and exercise gave the powerful strength that nearly matches up to Corporal and Matthew * '''Powerful Speed: '''Classified's wolf-like speed nearly matches up to Corporal and Matthew. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Because of Classified's British descent, he was given an expensive education in London and at the academy. He is shown to be highly intelligent and usually the first one to come up with the plans (before hiring Matthew). Even without his brother's genius ideas, Classified is shown to be a technological genius, himself because according to his cousin, Rita, he designed and build the North Wind plane, computer and the hyper energy tools to fix it when it was destroyed. * '''Flexibility: '''Even though, Classified is mostly build for fighting and running, he is shown to be very limber especially for being a master acrobat, which according to him are self-taught. * '''Master Pilot: '''Classified taught himself how to fly a plane because apparently when a wolf grows into a late teen, they have the instincts to fly a plane. * '''Immortality: '''Classified gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten In the film, Classified is leading the case of the disappearing kids who seem to be rapidly disappearing all over America. The last set of kids were lured into a ice cream truck and were taken to a remote island where they were all placed in cages. The North Winds discovered that there is one American child left and they were planning to rescue him before the kidnapper gets the chance. The American child was Gaspard who was making an escape with the sickly green chemical known as Hatred. Gaspard and Robo loses half of the kidnapper's men but they all gather and proceeded to capture and bring Gaspard back to Whiskers. In the nick of time, the North Winds defeat the men and rescue Gaspard and Robo. On a plane ride back to the North Wind Lair, Gaspard meets the North Wind agents and kindly offers to help them solve the case. Once arriving at the lair, Classified asks Gaspard, a series of questions which was related to the kidnappings. All Gaspard could tell the desperate Classified is that the kidnapper was a white Persian cat. Before Classified could ask Matthew answer anymore questions, Professor Whiskers, the wealth cell geneticist called the North Winds to let them know, that half of his evil plan is complete, with the kids of America being kidnapped. The North Winds immediately make way to plane along with Gaspard and Robo. However, afraid that the rescue mission will be a failure, he ordered some North Wind soldiers to take Matthew, all the way to Canada where he'll be safe. Unfortunately, with Whiskers' powerful technology and cunning, the North Winds fail to collect the in danger children. At the rate of speed, the North Winds are going, they'll fail to rescue the in danger kids. Luckily, Gaspard (who stowaway on the plane along with Robo), offered to help the North Winds rescue the kids and defeat Whiskers. Skeptical with the young genius' plan, Classified disagreed with his plan but Gaspard told the wolf leader, that if they don't listen to him, their mission will be a failure. Classified reluctantly allowed Gaspard to come along with the North Winds on their journey but he ordered the young genius to do whatever he says. The next day, the gang headed over to Rita's workshop to get some info about Whiskers, since she was able to hack in Whiskers' computers and get the blueprints on Whiskers' ingenious invention. The North Winds had no idea what the blueprints were for but they did know that Whiskers was planning to cause permeant harm to the kidnapped children. While talking with his cousin, Gaspard discovered the Wolf family portrait and saw that Classified was shown to be posing happily with a younger wolf. He wondered why Classified isn't like that in the present day. Classified saw Matthew holding the photo of his brother and ordered to put it down. Startled by Classified's tone, Matthew accidentally drop the portrait and broke the frame, much to the wolf leader's rage. He sadly looks at the photo and places it in his back pocket. Before leaving, Rita informs the North Winds that Whiskers plan to kidnap a group of kids at a cooking contest in Paris. Once they arrived in Paris, the North Winds needed to a plan on how to find Whiskers, since he'll be showing up at the cooking contest in disguise. Just as Classified was about to discuss his plan, Matthew offered for the North Winds to try out his plan but the wolf leader rudely told the young genius to be quiet but the wolf leader's teammates convinced Classified to listen to the young genius' plans. Seeing that Whiskers is disguised as a the first judge of the contest, Matthew has Robo entered the contest disguised as a child chef. When Whiskers went by the child cooks, he was stunned by a bright light from the spotlight and was blinded. He fell off the balcony and onto the ground. Just as he regained his eyesight, he was trapped in a giant aluminum pot. The North Winds were about to take Whiskers into custody but the mad scientist escaped through the vents and kidnapped the child chefs, including Robo. The North Winds try to catch to Whiskers on his private jet, but the mad scientist fired a missile at the North Winds. Luckily, the North Winds escaped the plane before it was destroyed. While the others were knocked out from the blunt force, Classified rebuild the plane and while they were traveling to the remote island, he and Matthew argued over letting Whiskers capturing Robo and the kids. The argument ends with Matthew telling Classified to stop this fighting because if they keep doing this, they will never get what they want. The North Winds reached the remote island and were discussing a plan on how to sneak inside Whiskers' lair. While they were discussing the plan, they argued again and it ended with Classified coldly insulting Matthew's father by calling him nothing but a bad man. Matthew rips off his pendant and throws it on the ground, while walking to a log where he sat and silently cried. Corporal opened the pendant and saw the photo of Robert and Giselle inside. The North Winds assumed that Matthew was an orphan. Seeing that Matthew wasn't the only one going through the lost of a loved one, Corporal convinced Classified to go and talk to Matthew. Angry at Classified for insulting his deceased father, he refused to speak to him until the wolf leader told the young genius that he reminded Classified of his brother. He revealed his backstory to Matthew and feeling sympathy, he hugs Classified and tells him that things will get better. With the geniuses reconciled, the made way with their plans. However, it was a failure when Whiskers' men caught the North Winds and sentenced them to their painful deaths while Matthew was going to tested for Whiskers' plans to turn the kids into monsters and destroy them all with a space laser. Classified, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva were about to fed to Whiskers' pet sharks. Luckily, Robo (who was destroyed but restored) rescued the North Winds and revealed Whiskers' evil plans by barking, which only Classified could understand since he's part dog. The North Winds tried to rescue the kids and Matthew from being transformed into monsters but fails. The mutant kids are released into the city where they wreak havoc since they no memory of their families. With Whiskers and his men preparing the space laser, outside of his lair, the North Winds steal the Hatred laser where they know that Matthew can fix. First, they had to snap Matthew out of his monster trance. After successfully restoring Matthew, he makes an antidote which turns out to the opposite of hatred, kindness. Matthew acquires help from the Wooten and School Gang and orders them to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns that he designed. Meanwhile, Matthew, Classified and the North Winds will create a laser which turn the mutant kids back to normal, all over the globe. Whiskers discovers his plans are being interfered, so he launches himself into space to eliminate his enemies. After defeating the men, Matthew knocks Whiskers, unconscious. The mad scientist regained consciousness after two false eyeballs. Whiskers gets up and turns around, Classified recognizes him as the murderer who killed his brother. For exposing his true identity, Whiskers detaches his left arm and places a gigantic metal mallet which he planned to used to murder Matthew with. In an act of heroism, Classified pushes Matthew out of the way where he is fatally knocked out by the gigantic mallet. The North Winds are able to help Matthew defeat Whiskers by launching him into space while wearing some anti-gravity boots. He falls into a black hole which transports him to a volcanic planet and is painfully vaporized. Sad over the loss of his friend, a teardrop from Matthew, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva falls onto Classified. The teardrop heals Classified and revives him. Happy with Classified's revival, the gang heads back to Earth, where they are cheered for their heroism. In return for defeating Whiskers, Classified makes Matthew, an honorary North Wind agent where their friendship begins grow stronger, as it did before with Classified's brother. The Black Lion Classified appears in the cartoon series as a protagonist, deuteragonist or a major character. Trivia * As heard from Classified, he is two years older than Matthew. Category:Article of the week Category:Based-off characters Category:North Wind agents Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Agents Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Detectives Category:English characters Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Spies Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Reformed characters Category:Forest animals Category:European characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Siblings Category:Nephews Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Adults Category:Those brought back to life Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Pilots Category:Bosses Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics Category:Characters who fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Cousins